MY REVENGE FOR YOU
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Luka yang merasa ganjal akan kejanggalan dan perubahan sifat Miku selama ini, membuat dirinya semakin ingin mencari penyebab kejanggalan sifat sang sahabat. Namun, apa reaksi dirinya ketika orang yang menyebabkan sang sahabat trauma dan berubah adalah Kekasihnya sendiri. DLDR ! .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha.**

 **Rated: M (biar aman).**

 **Cast: Luka Meguirine, Miku Hatsune, & Kaito Shion.  
**

 **Genre: Angst & Tragedy.  
**

 **Sumarry: Luka yang merasa ganjal akan kejanggalan dan perubahan sifat Miku selama ini,**

 **membuat dirinya semakin ingin mencari penyebab kejanggalan sifat sang sahabat.**

 **Namun, apa reaksi dirinya ketika orang yang menyebabkan sang sahabat trauma dan berubah**

 **adalah Kekasihnya sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TWOSHOOT ^_^**

 **DLDR !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 _ **Tokyo University.**_

 _ **09.00 AM.**_

" Miku, makanlah. Kau kan belum makan dari tadi" Bujuk Luka kepada Miku yang sedari tadi hanya diam menunduk.

"AKU TIDAK MAU LUKA!" Bentak Miku kepada Luka yang sedari tadi membujuknya.

Sedangkan Luka hanya menghela nafas mendengar bentakan Miku. Memang, beginilah perilaku Miku selama 2 minggu belakangan ini.

Moodnya yang sering ceria selalu jutek dan gampang marah. Belum lagi, sifatnya yang selalu menghindarinya setiap ditanyainya sesuatu pertanyaan tentang sifatnya.

Seperti pertanyaan, 'Miku, kenapa kau berubah?'

Setiap Luka menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada Miku, Miku pasti membentaknya dan tidak akan segan untuk menampar Luka.

'Kami-sama, Apa yang terjadi terhadap sahabatku?' Batin Luka merasa sedih.

 **SKIP TIME.**

 _ **( 12.00 AM).**_

"Miku, ayo kita pulang" Ajak Luka kepada sang Sahabat.

Sedangkan Miku yang diajak hanya menatap Luka dingin lalu, pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan Luka hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung akan tingkah laku

 **'CUPH'**

Luka langsung menengok ke belakang ketika disadarinya ada yang mengecup pipinya dari belakang.

"Ka-Kaito-Kun" Ucap Luka gelagapan karena kaget.

"Hn, kulihat dari tadi kau hanya diam saja. Apa ada masalah ? " Tanya Pria berambut biru gelap itu kepada kekasihnya.

"Hm... Sebaiknya, kau antarkan aku pulang dulu ke rumah. Nanti kuceritakan" Ucap Luka kepada Kaito.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita pulang".

 **Sementara itu..**

 _ **Apartemen Sang-ba Signature (15.00 PM).**_

Disanalah berdiri seorang gadis berambut biru muda sambil memegang sebuah pigura foto bergambarkan wajah seorang pria berambut biru tua dengan seragam hitam.

"Kau sialan, Kaito... Hiksss".

Gadis yang bernama asli Miku Hatsune tersebut langsung mengeluarkan pisau tajamnya dan merobek pigura tersebut.

"BRENGSEK ! SIALAN ! AKU BENCI KAU !" Teriak Miku sembari meraung-raung kencang disertai tangisan yang keras.

 ** _Kembali ke tempat dimana Luka dan Kaito berada..._**

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai rumahmu bukan? Sekarang, ceritakan mengapa kau dari tadi aneh seperti itu" Ucap Kaito dengan nada retoris.

"Kita cerita di dalam saja karena ..."

"Cukup! Aku meminta disini Luka" Potong Kaito terhadap ucapan Luka dengan nada membentak.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan".

Luka menghela nafasnya segera bersiap untuk menceritakan kejadian Miku kepada Kaito...

"Apa penyebab Miku selama ini berubah? Apa kau tahu?"

Kaito yang mendengar nama Miku langsung mengepalkan tangannya keras hendak meluapkan kegeramannya...

"Jangan menyebut nama **Wanita Jalang** itu" Ucap Kaito keras sambil menekan kata 'Wanita Jalang' dari mulutnya.

Mendengar sang kekasih menyebut sahabatnya dengan kata 'Wanita Jalang' tentu saja, membuat Gadis berambut softpink ini murka.

 **'PLAK !'**

Habis sudah kesabaran seorang Luka Meguirine.

Dengan kasar, Ia langsung menampar Sang Kekasih dengan kasar.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kaito".

Luka langsung menatap marah Kaito dan segera beranjak untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

 **Kembali ke tempat Miku berada...**

'PRAAANGGGGG... !'

Dengan kasar, Miku langsung melemparkan Vas bunganya kedepan kaca hingga pecah berkeping-keping dan membuat tubuhnya penuh darah.

"Kau sialan, Kaito!"

Dengan pelan, Miku mengelus perut buncitnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang, kamu yang tenang ya di perut ibu. Ibu janji akan membuat ayahmu itu bertanggung-jawab apapun yang terjadi" Ucap Miku dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N: Okay, aku kembali lagi dengan FF baru. Ini FF sebenarnya, cuma iseng-iseng aku bikin buat waktu luang hehehe ^_^, Karena ini pertama kali aku bikin cerita kayak gini mohon maaf, ya kalau jelek.**

 **Sekarang, langsung kilat buat Next Chapter... hehehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha.**

 **Rated: M (biar aman).**

 **Cast: Luka Meguirine, Miku Hatsune, & Kaito Shion.**

 **Genre: Angst & Tragedy.**

 **Sumarry: Luka yang merasa ganjal akan kejanggalan dan perubahan sifat Miku selama ini,**

 **membuat dirinya semakin ingin mencari penyebab kejanggalan sifat sang sahabat.**

 **Namun, apa reaksi dirinya ketika orang yang menyebabkan sang sahabat trauma dan berubah**

 **adalah Kekasihnya sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Last Chapter.**_

 _ **DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading ^_^**_

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

 **MIKU POV**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan. Sungguh, bagaimana tidak? Aku yang fobia terhadap hal yang remang-remang malah diajak oleh Luka ke Klub malam.

"Luka, mengapa kau mengajakku ke klub malam? Aku tidak menyukainya, Luka", Tukasku kepada Luka yang kini tengah menarik tanganku dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, Miku. Hilangkan fobiamu! Ayo kita bersenang-senang", Ujar Luka sambil menarik tanganku kembali.

Luka terus menyeretku untuk masuk ke dalam klub malam itu dan uggghhh... bau alkohol ini menyengat sekali, aku benar-benar benci harum alkohol.

"Ehmmm... Miku, aku ke toilet dulu ya jaaa", Ujar Luka seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disini.

Dasar sahabat yang tidak bertanggung jawab !

 **END OF MIKU POV.**

Miku terus berjalan ke klub malam itu sembari melihat-lihat dengan suasana remang-remang di dalam.

Melawan rasa takutnya, Miku terus berjalan - jalan dengan rasa penasaran ke dalam klub ini.

'Ini sungguh menakutkan', Gumam Miku dalam hati sambil memegang lengannya yang tengah mengalami bulukuduk merinding itu.

"Hei! Darling!".

Menyadari ada panggilan mengarah kearahnya, Miku langsung menoleh kebelakang.

Dilihatnya saat ini, seorang pria berambut biru gelap dengan mata berkunang dan keadaan acak-acakan.

Baru rokok dan alkohol menguar tajam dari mulut sang pria.

"Ka-Kaito-kun".

Terkejutlah Miku saat menyebut nama pria itu.

Karena pria didepannya kini, adalah kekasih sahabatnya.

 **"BRUKKK...!"**

Kaito langsung menubruk Miku kearah tembok seraya mencium bibirnya kasar.

"Kau selalu seksi, Miku-Hime".

"A-aku bukan Luka, minggir kau!", Ujar Miku seraya mendorong Kaito yang meracau dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Tidak akan, sayang. Kau tahu, aku sangat bosan bermain dengan Luka karena aku sangat ingin bermain denganmu", Ucap Kaito dengan nada seksi nan menggoda.

"Le-lepas", Jerit Miku sambil meronta-ronta dengan mendorong sang lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Tidak akan, sayang", Ucap Kaito seraya melumat bibir Miku brutal dan menariknya serta menyetubuhinya dengan kasar.

Dan malam itulah, Miku kehilangan harta berharganya...

Mahkota mutiaranya.

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK._**

Miku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke arah koridor kampus.

Matanya yang berkunang dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi menandakan dirinya tengah lemas kekurangan tidur.

Miku juga memegang perutnya yang kini, telah terdapat buah hatinya.

"Kaito-kun... hiks".

Miku terus berjalan dengan lesu dan tangisan sambil sesekali memegang perutnya yang membuncit.

"Sabarlah, Nak".

 **'BRUKKKKK...!'**

Miku meringis kesakitan saat dirinya dihempas kasar di depan tembok dan rambutnya ditarik secara paksa.

"Ka-kaito-kun", Ucap Miku dengan lirihnya.

"Gugurkan dia", Ucap Kaito dengan dingin dan sinis.

Miku hanya bisa terisak pelan sambil meremas bajunya erat-erat dengan uraian air mata.

"Kuminta gugurkan dia, jalang!", Ucap Kaito dengan keras dan kasar sambil merontokkan rambut Miku hingga, kepalanya pusing.

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak ingin melakukannya...

"Sialan!"

Setelah meneriakinya, Kaito mencengkram dagu Miku dengan kasar seraya mendorongnya ke lantai.

"Hiksss...hiksss", Miku langsung terisak kencang saat diperlakukan seperti itu.

Kaito pergi meninggalkan Miku yang kini, menangis keras.

"Ka-kaito-kun... Kenapa?"

Di balik sana, seorang wanita berambut softpink panjang menatap sendu sang sahabat yang dalam keadaan buruk karena kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kaito-kun, kau memang jahat?", Gumam Luka pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Miku mengangkat tubuhnya seraya memegang perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Miku", Panggil Luka dengan nada pelan.

Miku yang dipanggil hanya tetap terdiam sambil menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya dengan mata yang berurai basah.

Luka yang melihat keadaan Miku yang tidak baik, hanya bisa tersenyum lirih sambil meneteskan air mata beningnya

'Kaito-kun, mengapa kau sejahat ini ?', Batin Luka dengan sedihnya.

Tatapan Luka-pun teralih kepada Miku yang saat ini, dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Dengan hangat, Luka mendekap Miku erat dan membiarkan sahabatnya menangis keras disana.

Di elusnya lembut rambut sang Sahabat sembari mengecupnya..

"Miku, sabar ya. Aku janji akan membuat Kaito bertanggung-jawab atas semua perbuatannya", Ucap Luka sembari menenangkan Miku.

Miku mengusap air matanya seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

'Bersabarlah, Miku. Aku akan membalaskan dendammu pada Kaito'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim gugur di tengah hujan adalah musim yang sangat menyejukkan dan membawa damai. Karena dari musim itulah, kita akan melihat sebuah perpaduan indahnya daun bercorak coklat dan tetesan air biru nan jernih bening yang menjatuhkan diri diantara semak-semak.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang bahagia akan musim dimana air dan daun bergugur indah itu, justru kesedihanlah yang dirasakan oleh Miku.

Kehamilannya akan segera membesar namun, tak dipertanggung-jawabkan oleh ayah sang janin.

Di gazebo inilah sang Wanita berambut biru laut itu menunduk sedih menatap kosong air dan daun-daun itu sambil mengelus lembut perut buncitnya.

'Kami-sama, kenapa cobaan ini harus terjadi padaku?', Batin Miku dengan sedihnya.

Sementara itu, Wanita berambut soft-pink panjang itu hanya bisa menatap sedih sang sahabat yang dalam keadaan semakin memburuk itu.

"Miku".

 **FLASHBACK ON.**

"Kaito!", Teriak Luka kepada lelaki berambut biru gelap itu.

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menyeringai bahagia melihat kedatangan kekasihnya itu.

'PLAK!'

Bukan mendapat pelukan hangat dari sang kekasih, dirinya justru mendapatkan tamparan yang lumayan keras dari kekasihnya.

"Apa maksudmu ini, hah?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, mengapa kau begitu jahat pada sahabatku bajingan!"

"Dia yang jalang!"

"Kau yang bajingan, Kaito. Dia tidak akan berbuat itu jika kau tidak memaksanya sialan!", Teriak Luka meluap-luap karena emosi.

Kaito langsung menyeringai mendengar pernyataan Luka.

"Aku memang memaksanya lalu, kau mau apa? Meminta tanggung-jawab? Jangan Harap!", Ujar Kaito seraya menyelos pergi meninggalkan Luka yang masih tertunduk marah.

'Awas kau, Kaito! Tunggu pembalasanku atas anak yang kau sakiti itu, bajingan!"

 **FLASHBACK OFF.**

Luka mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras dengan penuh emosi.

"Miku, sabarlah. Kalau Kaito tidak mau mempertanggung-jawabkan anakmu, biar aku yang membuatnya mempertanggung-jawabkan dosanya di neraka", Gumam Luka disertai senyuman ala psikopat.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba menyapa hari, purnama terbit terang menggantikan indahnya matahari.

Hujan yang sedari tadi turun berderas kini, tetap turun berderas tiada henti bahkan, tambah kencang.

Suaranya yang nyaring dan merdu menandakan ada kesedihan berat disana.

Di kamar bernuansa bunga sakura itu, terduduklah seorang Hatsune Miku dalam keadaan yang memburuk.

Dimana dirinya tengah menunduk sedih dengan keadaan yang sangat memburuk.

Tangan yang penuh uraian darah dan jangan pernah lupa akan keadaan perutnya yang mengandung dengan cairan darah yang keluar dari rahim kecilnya itu.

Miku meringkuk memeluk lututnya sambil membiarkan darah ketuban janinya keluar dari perutnya.

'Kami-sama, aku telah pasrah. Jika memang, ini waktunya kau mengambilku bersama anakku ambillah', Batin Miku sambil menatap langit hujan di sebelah dengan sendu.

Miku terus menerus memeluk lututnya sambil pasrah jikalau ajal menjemput dirinya dan anak di rahimnya.

Darah terus keluar...

Ketuban dan daging rahim pecah keluar seolah tak mampu menahannya di sana.

"Hiksss...hiksss".

Miku terus-menerus menangis dengan penuh rasa sakit dari dalam rahimnya.

"Bertahanlah, Nak".

Sambil berkata demikian, Miku mengelus lembut perut sang janin yang sebentar lagi akan pergi bersamanya.

Pergi ke alam dimana kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan atas kebaikanmu yang penuh siksaan akan derita itu.

 **Sementara itu, di luar pekarangan rumah...**

Seorang wanita berambut soft-pink panjang itu berjalan-santai dengan senyuman sambil membawakan susu ibu hamil dan dango pada nampan yang diangkatnya.

"Miku dan janinnya pasti sehat apabila, mengkonsumsi ini", Gumam Luka sambil menaruh senyuman di bibirnya.

Luka terus berjalan santai membawa nampan di atas tangannya hingga, saat dirinya sampai di depan kamar Miku...

 **"TOK...TOK...TOK".**

Luka mengetuk pintunya seraya berkata,

"Miku, keluarlah! Makanan dan minumannya sudah jadi".

Sudah sekian detik Luka melewati ketukan tadi namun, sang sahabat belum kunjung keluar dari dalam sana.

"Miku, keluarlah! Kau baik-baik saja, bukan".

Luka berteriak lebih keras sambil menggebrak pelan pintunya. Dengan penasaran, dirinya menekan selot pintu itu dan...

 **'CKLEK'.**

"Kyaaaaa...!"

Beteriaklah Luka dengan keras saat melihat keadaan sang Sahabat sekarang.

Mati dalam keadaan terbaring disertai lumuran darah yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Mi-Miku".

Luka dengan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan nampan yang digenggamnya seraya menangis terisak dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget.

"Ke-kenapa?", Ujar Luka sambil menggengam tangannya erat-erat.

Dengan lembut, Luka berjalan ke arah Miku dan mencelupkan jari kelingkingnya pada darah disekitar Miku dan seraya berjanji demikian.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendammu, Miku. Aku berjanji atas nama persahabatan".

Setelah mengucapkannya, Luka mengeluarkan pisaunya sambil menyeringai dengan seringai psikopat seraya berpikir akan rencana balas dendamnya.

'Akan kubuat dirimu mempertanggung-jawabkan perbuatanmu, Kaito! Kau lihat pembalasanku!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luka berjalan dengan tatapan membunuh dengan pisau di tangan kanannya.

Wajanya yang tampak geram menandakan dirinya tengah marah dengan penuh dendam.

"Awas kau, Kaito! Kau akan menyusul sahabatku dalam dosa laknatmu!", Gumam Luka dengan nada penuh kemarahan.

Luka semakin mencengkram erat pisau berlumuran darah di tangannya sambil menatap tajam vas bunga didepannya dengan tatapan membunuh disertai seringai tajam nan liciknya.

'Tunggu pembalasanku, Kaito".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang Pria berambut biru tampak keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan setengah membasah dan tubuh berbalur kimononya yang tentu saja, menandakan kalau pria itu habis menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya.

Sembari keluar dari kamar mandi, Pria berambut biru itu sesekali menatap layar handphonenya yang terus-menerus bergetar-getar.

Wajah Pria tersebut tampak mengernyit bingung saat dilihatnya handphone I-phone miliknya terus-menerus bergetar kencang.

Dengan pelan, ia mengangkat hand-phonenya dan tersenyum ketika melihat bahwa, kekasihnya-lah yang mengirimkan pesan singkat untuknya.

Pria yang bernama lengkap Kaito Shion tersebut menampangkan senyum kebahagiaan seraya membuka pesan dari handphone silvernya tersebut.

 _From:Meguirine Luka._

 _"Kaito, jangan lupa datang di cafe solitaire pada jam 8 malam nanti. Aku mempunyai kejutan spesial yang sangat romantis untukmu, I love you"._

Kaito yang bahagia hanya bisa memberikan emotikan tanda senyum dan cium sebagai tanda persetujuan bahwa, dia datang hanya untuknya di cafe itu.

 **SKIP-TIME.**

 _ **Soilitaire Cafe (08.00 PM).**_

Di dalam cafe tersebut, berdirilah seorang gadis berambut soft-pink tampak berdiri dengan menyertakan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Kau akan membalasnya di neraka, Kaito".

Setelah 2 menit berdiri dan memegang erat pisau di tangannya. Kaito-pun akhirnya, telah datang sesuai waktu yang telah ditentukan Luka dan itu membuat Luka semakin menyeringai senang.

'Akhirnya, kau datang juga sialan'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito telah keluar dari mobilnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

Wajahnya tampak tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan sang ia sadari, seseorang dibelakangnya tampak tersenyum psikopat saat melihat kedatangannya.

"Kau akan menyusul sahabatku, bodoh!", Geram Gadis berambut soft-pink itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Gadis yang bernama Luka tertunduk lesu seraya menatap lantai dibawah dengan sendu..

'Miku-chan'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Luka-chan, saat kau sudah besar kau mau jadi apa?", Tanya gadis kecil berambut biru tosca itu._

 _"Ingin membahagiakan Miku-chan"._

 _"Oh, iya? Luka-chan, berjanji?"  
_

 _"Janji"._

 _"Yeyyy...", Sang Gadis kecil-pun langsung menerjang dan memeluk sahabatnya._

Luka menutup matanya seraya mengeluarkan tetesan bulir-bulir air mata dari mata coklatnya...

"Gomenasai, Miku-chan... Hikss".

Sambil mengucapkannya, Luka sambil mengepalkan tangannya keras sembari menatap tajam Kaito disana.

'Aku akan membalasnya', Luka langsung menghapus air matanya dan segera beranjak menuju tempat Kaito berada.

Kaito tengah berduduk santai di bangku mewah yang disediakan restoran mewah itu, matanya tampak berbinar lebar seakan tak sabar menanti gadis yang dicintainya.

"Aku tak sabar untuk memeluknya", Ujar Kaito sambil menyeringai.

Setelah lama bergelut dalam duduk sepi, tibalah dia yang ditunggu Kaito...

"Kaito-kun".

Mendengar panggilan yang ditolehkan padanya, Kaito segera menoleh dan menerjang memeluk Gadis berambut soft-pink tersebut...

"Luka-chan, aku merin...ughhh".

'JLEB'.

Sebuah darah tampak mengucur deras dari mulut sang Pria yang bermarga Shion tersebut, Wajahnya tampak melenguh kesakitan menahan kucuran deras dari perut kekarnya tersebut..

Tak lama pula, wajah sang pria tampak berpudar dalam kantuk kematian...

"Lu-Luka", Ucap Kaito terakhir kali dengan menyebut nama sang kekasih sebelum hanyut dalam ajalnya.

"Sakit yang kau rasakan, tak lebih daripada apa yang Miku rasakan", Seru Luka sambil menginjak tangan Kaito.

Kaito yang kesakitan hanya bisa menahannya sambil terisak pelan dan terdiam..

"Rasakanlah ini", Seru Luka dengan teriakan kerasnya.

 **'JRASSSSHHHHH...!'**

Kepala Kaito-pun, langsung terlepas dari tubuh tingginya, Hal itu membuat Luka sangat senang melihatnya..

Dengan senyum bangga ala psikopat, Luka langsung menghadap lelangitan di depan restoran sambil menjilat darah Kaito dengan penuh rasa bahagia...

'Miku-chan, aku berhasil membalasnya'.

 **-OWARI-**

.

.

.

.

 **-OMAKE-**

Di sebuah lorong rumah sakit, tampaklah seorang berambut soft-pink kusut berjalan keluar dari suatu ruangan. Senyumnya yang aneh menandakan dirinya tengah mengidap penyakit kejiwaan yang akut.

Sambil menggegam kalung aneh di tangannya, Gadis yang bername tag pasien Luka tersebut langsung menatap cermin dengan tawanya yang aneh.

"Hahahaha... Miku-chan, aku hebat bukan?"

 **OWARI.**

* * *

 **Author Notes:Sebenarnya, cerita ini udah di save lama tapi, karena sedikit peminat aku jadi minder buat publish. Jadi, hontou ni gomenasai karena publishnya lama... Happy Reading ^^.**

 **Jangn lupa tinggalkan jejak manis hihi...**


End file.
